<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>園芸 by RazzGamer5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579334">園芸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5'>RazzGamer5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they talk about how beautiful each other are. yeah that's pretty much it HELP-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Homare/Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>園芸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HBD, Anne! You said you wanted a fic about Guy gardening,, so I tried to do that )_)</p><p>And also, I have now written a fic for every FuyuHoma pair so applaud me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Homare’s someone Guy always considered a sort of...enigma. Not that that’s a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, sometimes he made sense to Guy; sometimes he made all the sense in the world. And at other times it seemed completely and utterly foolish to ever hope of understanding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Homare, Guy hears a “Ahh…a lover’s gaze on you…serene as a rose…makes your heart flutter, shake, shake…and collapse~!” and he doesn’t have to think twice to figure out who it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homare,” Guy says, approaching him. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simply admiring the beauty of these flowers, what else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t they gorgeous?” Homare nudges one of the roses, carefully so that he doesn’t get poked, and gently, as if caressing a baby. He has a seemingly fond expression on his face, and Guy can’t help but wonder if there’s something he’s missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sit there, crouching on the garden grounds, admiring the beauty of the flowers and plants for a long while. It’s as if nothing else in the world matters at this moment, and Guy couldn’t say he’d have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare gestures at some ranunculuses and chuckles, muttering, “Those remind me of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guy can’t recall the last time Homare sounded so fond towards someone, much less Guy himself. Nor could he recall the last time </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever sounded that fond regarding him. It’s a…strange feeling. But Guy sort of enjoys it. It’s nice, and makes him feel warm inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful,” is what Guy responds with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why of course they are!” Homare sings out. He sounds happy. “You’re beautiful, are you not? They’re perfect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Guy can get out is an, “Uh.” His face flushes when he realizes what Homare is saying. “I-I see… Well, for the record, I think you’re quite…beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes~ I am none than Arisugawa Homare after all~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. That you are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never change. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Yell at/with about FuyuHoma, FuyuPoly, Fuyugumi, or just A3! and its poly rarepairs on Twitter: razzgamer5</p><p>(sorry this was so short, in retrospect, I wrote this from the top of my head (while I freaked out that it was already Anne's BD where they lived while also cursing time zones) in less than like twenty minutes. APPLAUD ME-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>